


What It's Like To Be Me

by Funkspiel



Series: A Collection of Odd Events (Tumblr Requests) [5]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Original Percival Graves, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, And they both end up liking it, Dubious Consent, Gramander, Graves is noisy, It surprises the fuck out of both of them, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Newt makes Graves beg for it, Newt tries to hate fuck Graves, Not sure how that happens, Omega Newt Scamander, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rape/Non-con Elements, Starts as non-con and progressively becomes Consensual in a weird way..., Strip Tease, Switching, magical cock ring, switch hitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 13:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10571958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funkspiel/pseuds/Funkspiel
Summary: “I’m going to use your biology against you,” Newt said darkly, eyes hungry as he dug his nails into Graves’ hips and ground his own against him. “Show you what it’s like to have your every instinct used as a weapon to make you weak, unable to resist. I’ll have you on your knees and begging to lick my hole because you can’t imagine having to deal with your arousal alone if you don’t.”Graves moaned ever so lowly in his throat, and Newt purred – lips at the firm jut of his jaw and nose nuzzling his ear. He grinned and knew the director could feel it. Beneath his fingers, the man was thrumming like a live wire.“I’m going to show you what it’s like,” Newt said, soft and husky. “And the worst part is:you’re going to love it."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Natecchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natecchi/gifts).



Newt isn’t sure how it happened; only that it was very much uninvited. Close to his heat as he was, maybe it was the beginning of his pheromones rising that caused the Alpha’s sudden and unwanted attentions. One minute Graves was calling him into his office so that they might further discuss the terms of his consultation on their staff and the next, he was invading his space – all broad shoulders and hungry eyes and dominant body language.

Newt awkwardly tried to excuse himself from the room and ended up pinned between the strong length of Graves’ body and the wall. He looked for reasons why it happened before he can stop himself – maybe it was the way he tended to avert his eyes or the way he hunched his shoulders. Surely somewhere, he accidently conveyed the wrong body language…

Not that it mattered. No means no.

And what’s worse, Graves was mocking him. Holding Newt’s wrists up, pushing them against the wall. He loved the way Newt glared at him, bared his teeth, and growled low in his throat. And that only makes Newt angrier to have his aggression belittled, his rage quickly overwhelming what arousal Graves had managed to inspire by using his biology against him. Gone is the awkward and bumbling magizoologist, replaced by indignation and impatience because _surely a man as devoted to justice as Graves knows that this is wrong._

“Are you going to run from me? Fight me? Go on. I love a good struggle,” Graves said, and despite being the shorter out of the two of them, he found a way to tower over Newt – forehead pressing down against him as he bore into his soul.

Graves pressed into the man a little more firmly, relishing the way Newt formed against his body. The magizoologist behaved like his beasts. Wild, fierce, passionate – and Graves loved it. Too used to submission. Too used to Omegas chasing _him_ for his status and his power and his looks. Eager and ready and bending over at the slightest inclination just at the thought of having Graves as their Alpha. He’d never been talked back to, he’d never been contradicted, he’d never been forced to work for it – but _Newt._ Newt does everything contrariwise.

And it stirred Graves’ blood like nothing did before.

So when the Alpha leaned in, still holding Newt’s wrist in an iron grip and forcing away any fight Newt tried to put up, Newt knew it was useless. Because Graves was broader, stronger, an Alpha – and the Omega in Newt just wanted to submit. His blood sang and all he wanted to do was bare his throat, spread his legs and simply give into the rising need to be mounted on the hot dick pressing insistently against his hipbone.

But he forced the need down and bit his lip, _hard_ , and continued to fight: both Graves and his instincts. Because Newt wasn’t going to let anyone use him. Never again.

Newt Scamander was no whore.

Graves’ leaned in until Newt could practically count his lashes, and just when Newt was about to snarl a scathing remark, the man claimed his lips. Newt expected the Alpha to be rough and impatient, as most were wont to do. But Graves’ lips were soft and wet and warm, gentle where Newt was used to teeth and cruelty and expectation. So gentle that it left Newt still and weak against the man.

Finally, Graves pulled back and looked him in the eye – and despite the kindness of his kiss, there was a smugness there that made Newt’s heart sink and his blood boil.

“Done fighting?” Graves said with a smirk. “I expected more.”

Newt let out a single, shuddering breath - torn between red-hot arousal and even hotter outrage. Even now, Graves was messing with him. For a single moment, he had thought the man different. That with soft, slow lips on his, the man had been showing that he was not simply here for the chase. For the thrill of having what Newt said he could not; just to put an Omega in their place. Newt snarled, teeth bared and vicious, and took note of the way his body language affected the Alpha pinning him. If the man wanted to play a game, _he’d give him a fucking game._ Omega he may be, but he had been studying the body language of mates throughout hundreds of different species for years.

“I will never understand you Alphas,” Newt growled, a flush high on his cheeks not just from the pheromones hanging thick in the air, but from the sheer rage flooding his body. And from the slick slowly beginning to coat his cheeks. “You think a knot on your prick means every other living creature should just bend over and accept you. You think yourself so strong, so superior.”

And then suddenly, Newt leaned in – lips brushing Graves’ as the man stood stockstill, stunned. “ _I’ll show you superior_.”

He bit the man’s bottom lip, _hard,_ and relished the fierce shudder of surprise that shook the man’s body. He seized that brief instance of opportunity to thrust against the Alpha’s balance and march him back until it was not _he_ who was pressed against the wall and out of options, but _Graves_ that was pinned by the hips to the harsh edge of his opulent desk.

He could run, now. He had the man just off guard enough that he would be able to slip away. And even in an Alpha dominated world, there were still lines. Graves would not chase him. Even Alphas could recognize _running away_ for what it was. The evasion of rape. He was sure that Graves would respect it. That for at least today, he would press no further.

But that wasn’t the point.

He wanted to show the Alpha that he shouldn’t expect knees on the ground and an eager hole from Newt Scamander. He wanted to show him just what an Omega was capable of. And despite himself, Graves had done a hell of a job getting him hot and bothered and Newt would be damned if after all this he’d have slick soiled pants for no reason.

“I’m going to use your biology against you,” Newt said darkly, eyes hungry as he dug his nails into Graves’ hips and ground his own against him. “Show you what it’s like to have your every instinct used as a weapon to make you weak, unable to resist. I’ll have you on your knees and begging to lick my hole because you can’t imagine having to deal with your arousal alone if you don’t.”

Graves moaned ever so lowly in his throat, and Newt purred – lips at the firm jut of his jaw and nose nuzzling his ear. He grinned and knew the director could feel it. Beneath his fingers, the man was thrumming like a live wire.

“I’m going to show you what it’s like,” Newt said, soft and husky. “And the worst part is: _you’re going to love it._ ”

And then he pulled away, putting distance between himself and Graves – all the while watching the man through coy downturned lashes. When Graves moved to join him, Newt _growled_ , and that seemed to be enough to convince the director to stay where Newt had put him.

“Good boy,” Newt purred as he slowly let his coat drop to the floor.

He could see Graves’ pupils expand. He could see how they made his already dark eyes even darker. Newt smiled, tucked his chin down slightly and began to slowly sway his hips – exaggerating the curve his body that wasn’t quite there – as he began to part his vest one button at a time. He made sure to make it excruciatingly slow. At the slightest sign of forward movement from Graves, he’d still and take another step back. It only took the man twice to learn that it was not in his best interest to try and follow Newt before he had to physically latch his hands onto the edges of the desk and _clench_.

Newt’s cock twitched in his pants at the sight.

He had intended to show the Alpha the struggle of being overwhelmed by your biology – what it felt like to have someone pull your strings until it wound up with you on your knees. But this power, it was intoxicating… and Newt wanted more.

The vest hit the floor with a soft whisper, and Newt smiled with purposeful shyness at the way it made Graves bit his lip, his hips twitching up from their place against the desk every now and then – out of his control.

Newt swayed the long line of his body like the current of a river as he tossed his arms above his head and willed the buttons of his shirt to undo themselves with magic. He danced slowly, erotically, as the thin dress shirt then lifted itself from his body and joined its kin on the floor, exposing the slender expanse of his torso to the Alpha before him.

When one of Graves’ large hands then began to move to the painful looking tent pitched in the crotch of his pants, Newt froze and the keen Graves made in response was absolutely filthy – shocking both of them. The sound alone nearly brought the Omega to full hardness singlehandedly.

And when he realized that Graves was blushing, Newt felt another hot plume of slick gush from his fluttering hole.

Graves’ lips moved as though to speak, but the man quickly pursed them into a firm line before he could utter so much as a word – and Newt felt something predatory and hot clench in his gut at the sight.

Newt smiled at him innocently and slowly began to move again, hips swaying as he then brought his hands down to caress the long stretch of his belly; pale and covered in scars. He waited for the inevitable balk. For Graves to follow in the footsteps of those before him; to grimace, for his hard on to wilt. To leave. He watched the man with a keen focus, his coyness gone, and waited.

Instead, it only seemed to make Graves’ harder.

Surprised, Newt continued. He brushed his thumbs along the line where his britches pressed into the soft skin of his belly and slowly slid a nail beneath the fabric. With one hand, he began the slow process of undoing his pants while with the other, he began to tease the rosy nub of one nipple. He licked his lower lip and was just about to moan softly, lewdly, when a sharp whine suddenly cut through the air.

His gaze flew up, shocked, as he took in the sight of Mr. Graves.

The man had moved one of his hands to clench the wood of the desk between his splayed thighs. He was rutting up against his own wrist and forearm, eyelids fluttering weakly – but the hot sear of his gaze was locked firmly on Newt, dark and hungry and half out of his mind. Any shame he appeared to have a moment ago gone.

“Please,” he growled, his voice weak and thready. And when Newt did not begin to move, _still too shocked to comprehend what was happening_ , he whined again – softer. “ _Please._ ”

Newt’s cock grew to full attention, hot and thick in the tight confines of his pants. But he didn’t move.

“On your knees,” he said, just to see what the Alpha would do; how far the man was willing to go. When Graves didn’t move, Newt stilled. That must have been the final line. He waited for Graves to stand. To scold him. To put him in his place. He readied himself to run.

But something wasn’t right. Graves didn’t look mad. If anything…

Graves bowed his head, unable to hold Newt’s gaze, and keened again as his hips merely continued to thrust erratically against the hard line of his strong forearm.

“I- I _can’t_ ,” he murmured, so soft Newt almost missed it.

“Excuse me?” Newt asked.

“I _can’t_ ,” Graves repeated, shoulders shuddering. “I can’t _move_ , I…”

Graves bit his lip before he could shame himself more, brows furrowed and lost; hips still dancing against his forearm. Newt watched as a bead of sweat fell to the desk below him.

“It’s painful, isn’t it?” Newt asked, his grin victorious if a little pitying as he slowly advanced on the pent up Alpha. He cupped the man’s jaw with both hands before finally lifting his chin to look him in the eye. “To have your instincts used against you.”

Graves stared up at him, arousal and need clouding his eyes.

“To have someone wind you up so fiercely you can’t think straight,” Newt continued, pushing the man back until he was seated fully on the desk only to follow him up – a knee on either side of him. He made sure to hover over Graves’ lap so that the bulge in the man’s pants barely grazed him, his smile innocent but his gaze dark and hungry and wicked as the position brought him over Grazes, looking down on him. He licked the man’s lips and pressed the tips of their noses together. “To get you so hard you can’t move, can’t breathe.”

When Graves ruts up, hips lifting to greet the bottom of his ass, Newt merely rose to hover another inch. And when Graves whined, he kissed him apologetically before pushing him down by the shoulders so that he had the man completely laid out on the desk beneath him. Graves’ head hit the tabletop with a thud, but when Newt finally ground his hips down against the man, the second thud is completely Graves’ fault as he thrusts his head back against the desk – as though seeking to ground himself. Newt doesn’t give him the chance.

He’s dancing in the man’s lap now – hips lithe and sensual and unforgiving in the gentleness of their movements, feather light and erotic against Graves’ groin. He falls still when Graves makes a grab for his hips, and when the director realizes that Newt’s no touching rule is still in effect he squeezes his eyes shut and claws his fingers against the desk – unsure of what to do with them.

“This is what it feels like,” Newt whispered down at him.

It just takes a second of magic to will the man’s clothing away, leaving him in nothing but his socks and garters. A second more to bind him down – hands, waist and hips – to the table. Were it not for years of suppressants and denying himself, Newt wouldn’t have been capable of magic in his state of arousal. He’d have long given into the feel of Graves’ hands on his hips just to have the man’s tongue in his ass.

But years of working alone in the wild left him gritty and confident and capable. Another spell and his pants were gone as well. Below him, Graves groaned and rocked his hips minutely against the hold of Newt’s spell.

“So eager,” Newt whispered as he lined the weeping head of Graves’ cock with his sopping hole.

“Please,” Graves uttered again, eyes rolling as the crown of his head connected with Newt’s entrance.

Newt took his time descending, relishing every whimper, every frustrated growl, every keening sound that left Graves’ throat. And when finally he was filled to the hilt, Newt threw back his head and sighed. Fuck, he had forgotten how good Alpha cock felt.

“Please move, please move, _please move_ ,” Graves whimpered, head back and eyes screwed shut – still unable to move beneath the tight wrap of Newt’s magic.

“Hush, Alpha,” Newt smiled down at him, angelic from his perch even as he used the words dozens of Alphas used against Omegas every day against Graves. “I’ve got you.”

He rocked his hips slowly, gyrating gradually, all the while concerning himself only with the way Graves’ fat prick hit his prostate. His eyes fluttered as it pressed against him, white hot pleasure pulsing through him – accidently tightening the magic that held Graves down. Beneath him, the man whimpered.

To any passerby, they’d appear to be the average couple. A good Omega riding their Alpha, all sensual body language and avert eyes and soft sighs.

And Newt used every bit of body language he could think of against Graves, just to make him that much harder – that much closer to his impending doom. He shivered and trembled as though being pulled apart beneath Graves touch. He whimpered and fluttered his lashes and moaned. He took in deep, erratic breaths that left his chest heaving. And in return, he felt Graves’ length swell with him, a telling bulge at his base.

And that’s all Newt needed.

He rose up an inch and reached down to encircle the director in his hands where they interlocked and muttered a spell softly under his breath.

“W-what are you doing?” Graves whimpered, eyes wide now and watching him.

“Showing you what it’s like,” Newt said simply as his spell completed – a set of glowing runes now twinkling brightly in an innocently little arc around Graves’ base.

He didn’t give the Alpha a minute more to dwell on it. Instead, he ground down more fiercely – squeezing and clenching and gasping at his own release neared.

And below him, he could visibly see Graves becoming more and more frustrated.

“Newt,” Graves gasped, _pleaded_ , and that’s all the Omega needed. He came with a shout, his own seed spraying them both as he writhed atop the Alpha’s length. He wanted to stay there, planted on the Alpha, and relish the finish. But he could feel the man stiffening further beneath him – the telltale pull of a knot at his hole as the man grew closer to the climax Newt’s little spell wouldn’t allow – and forced himself up and off the Alpha altogether.

“W-what?” Graves blinked, eyes wide.

Newt pecked him innocently on the lips and pulled away from the desk completely.

“That was lovely,” Newt said cheerfully, the aftermath of his own orgasm still thrumming happily through his veins. With a simple wave of one hand, he cleaned himself up and began to dress. “Thank you.”

“You’re _leaving_?” Graves balked. Newt shimmied into his pants.

“I’m done,” he said simply as he then slid into his shirt and began to button it up. “What more is there to stay for?”

Graves gaped at him like a fish, his mouth moving wordlessly even as his hips gyrated helplessly against the bounds Newt kept him in.

“You can’t leave me like this,” he said.

“I can,” Newt said simply as he gathered his vest and coat into his arms and moved to leave. “And I fully intend to.”

As he crossed the room, he could feel Graves’ outraged gaze follow him. Newt smiled.

“I felt how slick you are,” Graves called, head tossed back to watch Newt walk away, writhing against the magic that binds him to the table even when they both know he’s too aroused to manage any spell that might free him. “You want this too! _You want this too!”_

Newt didn’t look back. There was a lightness in his step and a smile on his face. He had never felt so powerful before. So this is what it felt like. To be dominant. To be in control. To have another at your whim. He smiled as he grabbed the door handle to Graves’ office. He’d let the man go once he was safely in the hallway. He’d –

A sob broke the silence, loud and wretched and broken.

“ _Please_!”

Newt froze, hand still on the door knob, eyes wide.

“Please don’t leave me like this,” Graves rasped, voice thready. Then softer, “Please.”

Newt turned to regard him and felt something clench in his gut at the sight of the man – still bound to the desk, head back to look at him, frustrated tears welling in his eyes. Newt swallowed, but kept himself stern.

“Give me a reason.”

For a long moment, Graves simply stared at him, obviously at a loss for words. And when it became apparent the man had nothing left to say, Newt turned to leave only to be stopped dead once more.

“Fuck me.”

“Excuse me?” Newt asked, turned slowly to stare at the bound man with wide eyes.

“Fuck me. Do whatever you like with me,” Graves gasped, voice breaking. “Just don’t leave me like this.”

“You’d let an Omega fuck you?”

“That was your whole point, wasn’t it?” Graves asked, obviously frustrated. “To show me what it was like to be an Omega? To be helpless? Well, fucking finish your fucking lesson. Show me.”

Newt has never crossed a room so quickly. He’s on the other side of the desk and at the man’s hips in seconds – hands trembling from excitement as he grabbed the director’s waist and eased his ass to the edge of the desk. What they’re about to do is rare. Practically unheard of.

But his heart pounded at the idea of Graves submitting. His minded wandered on the thought of the man getting rimmed, penetrated, and brought off from the inside. His blood thumped hot in his veins at the mere idea of the image of Graves would make; wanton and needy, knot swollen on nothing as Newt got him off from the feel of his cock inside him alone. Newt growled.

“You’re sure about this?” He asked.

Graves looked up at him and growled, “If you’re going to do it, then _do it._ ”

For the first time in his life, Newt bends down for a completely different reason. With sure hands he pulls the director that much closer before finally burying his face in the man’s ass. He can feel the live wire trembling of the man beneath his hands as he laved a hot line across the Alpha’s little pucker. And when Graves’ legs flail out and he _keens_ , Newt feels himself get hard in his pants again.

The sounds the man makes are sounds that Newt has never heard tumble from the lips of an Alpha before. Overwhelmed little sighs and soft ‘ _ah, ah, ah,’_ s and bitten down moans. Graves writhed beneath his attention, unable to escape, unable to move closer or away – forced to lay back and take whatever Newt had to offer.

And Newt had a lot to offer.

When his tongue finally breached the man’s anus, soft and kind and almost apologetic, he thinks the man would have come right then and there if not for the magic still binding his cock. And Graves knew it, too, if the way he howled and thrashed against the magic was anything to go by.

“F-fuck,” he whimpered, frustrated and pent up and dying if Newt were going by the sound of him. “ _Fuck, please_ – just, _f-fuuck!”_

Newt pulled away and planted a soft, sympathetic kiss to one ass cheek and smiled.

“I’ve got you,” he said. “We’re almost there.”

He kissed one inner thigh of the man, then the other before whispering a soft charm into his skin to make him slick. He wondered how it must feel to Graves, to suddenly have slick build and well and ooze out from inside him; how he must feel, suddenly experiencing something Omegas deal with every day. If the man’s resulting shuddering breath was anything to go by, the feeling wasn’t entirely unwelcome.

When Newt pressed the head of his cock to the tongue-fucked entrance, he felt the Alpha suddenly still beneath him. A quick look and he locked eyes the director completely. He paused. He gave him an opportunity to say no, to back out.

Graves tossed his head back, almost seemingly tired now, and smirked ever so slightly.

“Well,” he groused. “Are you going to show me or what?”

Newt thrust in and watched, utterly captivated, as Graves threw back his head, exposed the long line of his throat, and _wailed_ from the sensation.

“This is what it feels like,” Newt said, mouth at Graves’ ear as he lowered himself to crowd the man into the desk. His hips jackrabbited and for a moment, he lost all semblance of control over his magic – after all, this was new for him, too. He tried to pull the magic back into place, but it just kept falling throw his fingers like sand. Lost in the feeling of white hot heat clenching helplessly around his prick. Of another writhing and keening and begging beneath him. In the energy it took to thrust again and again and again without just fucking planting himself down to the root and releasing _right fucking now_. Newt whimpered and pressed his head against Graves’ shoulders as he forced his hips harder, his prick deeper, his pace quicker.

He nearly leapt out of his skin when he felt a large hand suddenly grasp the back of his neck and grip him tightly. Newt opened his eyes only to shut them quickly when Graves suddenly rose up just enough on one forearm to press his forehead against him and breathe against his lips.

“You can do this,” he said against him. “Yes, just like that. _Harder_ , yes. So good. So good.”

Newt gasped.

The man was free, but he was… he was _encouraging him_?

“G-Graves?”

Newt moaned, dark and deep and hungry when the man merely wrapped his legs around him and pulled him in deeper – heels biting into his lower back, egging him on.

“Just like that,” Graves whispered into his mouth, eyes rolling, hips gyrating down to meet him. “ _Just like that.”_

Newt hit the man’s prostate again, less and less by accident as his thrusts evened out beneath Graves’ praise and encouragement, and the man let out a long, ringing keen – each subsequent thrust followed by a little, overwhelmed mewl of pleasure. He could feel the Alpha’s knot filling; his prick was trapped between them. The hand at his neck trembled, nails scrabbling weakly at his skin. Newt smiled into the man’s neck and licked a long, hot line up to his ear.

“Come for me.”

And for the first time in his life, an Alpha came before him – _outside of him_ – knot hot and inflated and plugging nothing as Graves’ prick jerked heavily between their stomachs. Newt followed him not a second later, filling him as much as an Omega could.

Once the high was gone and exhaustion took its place, Newt collapsed down upon the man; sweaty and aching and more satiated from their fuck than he could ever remember feeling from previous partners. But with that realization also came another: the gravity of what he had done. He stilled as two large arms wound around him, loose and powerful at his lower back. He pressed his face into the other’s throat and trembled.

Waited for the repercussions; for the blow that surely awaited him.

Instead, a large hand swept down the soft plane of his back as the chest beneath him rumbled gently.

“So that’s what it feels like,” Graves said, oddly thoughtful. Newt pulled back to look down at him properly, his eyes wilder than the crazy fray of his fucked out hair.

And beneath him, Graves looked _worse._ And by worse, Newt meant _delectable._ Pupils blown and cheeks flushed and lips swollen from biting back moans. Eyes glazed and hair a mess by comparison to its normal slicked back perfection. Sated and wanton and gloriously naked.

“What?” Graves asked.

“What?” Newt stammered back. “I just _fucked_ you. An Omega. You’re…you’re not upset?”

“No. Quite the contrary –” Graves rumbled, then dipped to kiss each soft wrist that framed his head. “It just makes me want you more.”

The next day, Newt worried what it would be like to go back to work with the man he had reamed on his own his desk – of all places. Despite his usual motto, he stressed about it all the way there. He came early, lest they fight; so no one could see it.

But not early enough, evidently, to beat Mr. Graves to the office.

Because on his desk is a little pile of fresh cut wild flowers – simple and plain and beautiful because of it. Newt smiled.

So _that’s_ what it felt like to be courted.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't edited this yet. Please be gentle. <3  
> NOW BACK TO THE TRASH FROM WHENCE I CAME!


End file.
